The Ghost Guardian
by ZodKiera
Summary: Pitch Black is back and Jack Frost and the other guardians have to fight to protect the world and children in it from Pitch but Pitch has something much more dangerous than nightmares more like The Ghost Guardian. Will Jack Frost and the others help The Ghost Guardian to help save the world...? Or not? Will Pitch rule over Earth thanks to The Ghost Guardian?
1. Just The Beginning

*Pitch's POV*

Those guardians thought they were rid of me? Never, there will always be some kids that believe in the Boogie Man. Jack Frost and the rest of those idiotic guardians will never know what hit them. Correct, they won't know, it's not even going to be me...one of their own. Not Frost, not Tooth, no North, not Sandman and not E Aster Bunnymund. The ghost guardian, the one that time forgot...that everyone forgot.

Kiera Ghost Wolf, the guardian of the spirits. She mist be still around, somewhere. Find her and use her before the guardians find out about her.

Orange eyes travelled all around the area as I moved through towns to find Kiera. Skidding to a stop, I saw a girl, having long brown curled hair wearing a light grey jumper and black skinny jeans along black and silver sneakers...blending in with the humans, hm?  
"What do you want Pitch?" Her voice was ice cold, good. She's already...cold as ice unlike the rest of the guardians.  
"Hello Kiera..." I started, she turned to me...her eyes were blood red. What the...  
"Leave." She ordered me before turning away. Frowning I started again with this stubborn guardian...well ex guardian.  
"Kiera, hear me out."  
"You have one minute Pitch." She sat on a rotted tree stump, facing me, there was no emotion on her face.  
"I need your help." I was taken back when she scoffed at that.  
"Help? Ha. Don't make me laugh Pitch. You don't need help, you need someone to do your dirty work, someone to use again the guardians." She knows...how?  
"Ho-"  
"How? You ask. Well I've been around a long time Pitch. I've watched you, North, Tooth, Sandman, Bunnymund and Jack. I know what you're up to." I looked down, taking a breath.  
"Ah. Well-" I returned my gaze but she wasn't there.  
"What the-" The next thing I knew I was strangled up against a tree.  
"Look for me again, I will KILL you. And you know I mean it so don't TEST me boy." She growled down my ear before disappearing like a ghost, making her point clear.  
"Women..." I sighed, now what? I'll have to get her somehow...

I'll find her weakness, use it against her? Then she'll be on her knees doing my bidding. Easy. Maybe, maybe not. How will I find out more about her? Her past...she is the Ghost Wolf, the cemetery, excellent there's a start.

***

Lockwood Cemetery. Nothing but graves, and a crypt...saying 'Larva Lupus', latin for Ghost Wolf. Guess I'm in the right place. I entered the crypt it's old and dusty, of course. After how many years? I don't care. Time for her weakness.

There was a coffin and items around it...letters, pictures. Picking up a picture, I analysed the image to see Kiera, hand drawn. I looked down at the signature. 'Jeremy Mikaelson -1862'. She's that old? This Jeremy must be something to her...there's her weakness. Jeremy Michelson.

Now to find that Ghost Wolf, again and she will obey to me. Jeremy Michelson will be the death of her and she will be the death of the guardians. Excellent.

In due time, the whole world will fear me and it will be Kiera Ghost Wolf's fault. How perfect. Get ready Kiera, I'm coming for you and your precious Jeremy. And then you Jack Frost.

* * *

Thank you for reading, review please, no flames though. ~ZodKiera


	2. Weakness

Ugh, what part of 'leave' don't you understand?" Kiera groaned, turning around to see Pitch Black smirking at her evily. Narrowing her crimson eyes at him.  
"You really want to get killed, don't you?" She snarled at him.  
"Really? Jeremy thinks otherwise." Kiera stopped dead in her tracks.  
"W-What."  
"Jeremy Michelson, your lover...husband, well dead husband. Shall we recap what happened that night?" He smirked, growling lowly Kiera sat down slowly watching him.

_Jeremy Michelson held Kiera by her waist, having her arms around his neck. Dancing to the sound of the beautiful music playing in the in distant background. Jeremy looked at Kiera, staring into her mysterious eyes._  
_"I love you, Kiera." She smiled, staring back into his sky blue eyes, responding with._  
_"I love you too, Jeremy." Kiera lay her head against his shoulder as he holds her close, sighing in content. They wanted to stay like that forever, together, at peace. _  
_"Sorry, Mr Michelson. There is an important matter of Miss Wolf, by your brother, John Michelson." Crystal Lockwood interrupted their moment together of pure love._  
_"Shall I accompany you, Jeremy?" Kiera looked softly at him._  
_"You shall, I don't like the idea of you being alone, my love." Jeremy took her hand and ventured outside of the Michelson Manor to meet John with Kiera._  
_"Jeremy." Kiera and Jeremy turned to see John._  
_"John. What do you want with Kiera?" John stepped toward Kiera._  
_"You're very beautiful you know that, Kiera?"_  
_"I ask again: what do you want with Kiera, John?" Jeremy stood in front of Kiera, in a protective stance. _  
_"She'll never be fully yours Jeremy. I had her first and you know it. And, Kiera, I know you love me."_  
_"I love Jeremy. It will always be Jeremy, John." _  
_John's jaw clenched, clutching the object behind his back, bringing and pointing it at Jeremy._  
_"John! Put the gun down!" Jeremy exclaimed trying to calm down his older brother, still in front of Kiera protecting her. _  
_"No. You always want what I have, you took Kiera from me and now I'm going to take her back from you." With a muscle movement John pulled the trigger causing a loud, sharp bang followed by a large thud._  
_"Jeremy!" Kiera cried as she knelt beside his body, tears threatened to escape her eyes._  
_"Kiera, come to me. Forget about Jeremy."_  
_"Never. I love Jeremy. I will never go to be with you John." Clenching his jaw harder, he pulled the trigger once more...acting on impulse. Kiera fell to the ground, laid next to her love, Jeremy. Blood spilling out the wound caused by the bullet shot by John. _  
_John being the coward he is, he ran leaving his brother and his lover to their death. _

"Shame about his death. He was a nice chap, wasn't he? Too bad he isn't in his grave." Kiera growled at him, standing up and stomping her way to him, getting in his face.  
"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want."  
"Language miss Wolf. You know what I want, and you will do what I ask if you ever want to see your precious Jeremy again."  
Kiera glared at Pitch staring him down with her blood red eyes. Sighing, she responded...she knew her love for Jeremy would be the death of her but at least she would die happily.  
"All right...I'll do it if you give me your word that you will give him back to me." Holding her left hand out to him, secretly carving an invisible pact into his hand as he shakes her hand.  
"I give you my word." He smirked.


	3. For You, My Love

"Good, now, follow me Kiera. We have work to do." Pitch turned away smirking, she knew she would regret this but she couldn't lose Jeremy, not again. She'll do whatever it takes to retrieve him back, she would and will. Even if she has to give into Pitch Black, she'll do it to get him back.

Kiera stared at Pitch's back as they moved swiftly through the town, watching his every move. She stopped moving once she saw the wreckage of a wooden bed, followed by a convenient hole in the ground below the bed. How obvious.

She followed Pitch into his 'lair', gliding down the hole softly.  
"Homey." Kiera commented gazing around his...well home. Dark, cold, dusty, cob-web filled place. Like a crypt.  
"Glad you approve. You spend your time in places like this, no?" He sat down in his throne, smirking at her knowing he will get what he wants by using her.  
"Correct. Shall we get this over and down with? What is my first...task?" Kiera fully turned to Pitch, eyes narrowed at him, wanting this to be done and dusted.  
"Persistent. I like it. Scare them."  
"Scare them...?" Kiera rose an eyebrow is question.  
"You're the Ghost Wolf, the Ghost Guardian. You have ghosts at your will, you control them, you can use the ghosts at your will to scare those guardians and use that inner wolf of yours." Smirking, he leaned backward.  
"Give me a minute." Kiera turned away from Pitch, thinking weather she should really do this.

_He wants me to scare them? The Guardian's are just going on with their day-to-day lives right now, knowing that everything is 'safe', but is everything really 'safe' anymore? I was never safe and neither was Jeremy. Again, I'm doing this to get Jeremy back and safe back in his grave. He just took he casket? Just for me to do his bidding? I loved Jeremy with all my heart, there I go again: 'loved'. It's been over 150 years since 1862, do I still love Jeremy? He was the love of my life. Was. Do I feel anything for him anymore? A part of me still does, having that special place in my heart for him. Jeremy being my first love, he'll always be in my heart but I'm not in love with him anymore. Jeremy is dead. I moved on. He doesn't deserve his body to be in the hands of Pitch Black...I shall save him as he tried to save me from John. I will save you Jeremy Michelson._


	4. Blood Red Eyes

*Kiera's POV*

Standing a good couple of miles away from the Tooth's castle, where she spends all of her time with her 'baby tooth's' flying around, collecting childrens teeth from under their pillow leaving a coin in exchange for the tooth. So innocent, no darkness, no violence, at all. But not for long. I'm sorry, but I have to do this...for Jeremy.

I tilted my head slightly, staring at the castle. They will never know what hit them, poor little fairies, oh well. Looking down, I crushed a lily, so much...purity here. And I'm the opposite, I smirked a bit. There was definitely evil inside me, that I already know. Taking one step closer to Tooth's castle, I knew what I was going to do, if I can still do it, it's been years since I have done something like that. Let's see if I can still do it...for all the wrong reasons.

I can hear the young fairies fluttering around in the castle as I got closer towards the place of purity and childhood memories. I quickly pressed my back against the wall of the castle as young fairies flew by back into the castle to deliver the teeth they have retrieved from children's pillow's. Closing my eyes, I used the ability to not be seen by anything, not even a Guardian. Invisibility.

Swiftly moving into the castle unseen, I saw Tooth flying about helping the baby tooth's slotting teeth into their selected cylinders of each child. Let's see if this works, probably.

*Narrator's POV*

Tooth was happily helping all her baby tooth's like there wasn't a care in the world. The daily routine, nothing abnormal, nothing harmful. Everything light and fluffy. Innocent.  
"Eeep!" One of many baby tooth's yelped feeling a swoosh of cold air zoom past.  
"What's wrong baby tooth?" Tooth flew over to the distressed young fairy, now also feeling the coldness, saying the first thing that came into her mind.  
"Jack? Is that you?" Tooth looked for Jack Frost but no sign of him.  
"AH!" Over a hundred young fairies flew like there was no tomorrow away from the dark corner of the castle, breathing hard, scared out of minds.  
"Jack. Stop it, you're scaring them!" Tooth's wings fluttered faster than a speeding train, she stopped dead in her tracks, a few feet away from the darkened corner of her castle.  
"J-Jack..?" A scratch against the floor was heard, sending a chilling shiver down her spine.  
"I'm not Jack Frost, sweetheart." Sharpened pearly white fangs flashed through the shadowed darkness. Tooth's heart beat could race against the fearless cheetah.  
"W-Who are y-you?" She stuttered bringing her legs up to her torso in fear.  
"You're worst nightmare." With a smirk, crimson red eyes were the last thing Tooth and the other young fairies saw. Blood red eyes.


	5. Her INSaNiTY

*Kiera's POV*

Being in that form was a thrill, can't wait to...scare again, it was a rush everything happening at once. I liked it. I used to scare men, women and children in the 1800's and 1900's, those were good times. I left those memories and addictions...temptations behind in 1924, I decided it was time for change but there were still ghosts around and I did what I supposed to do and I did what I asked to do be the Ghost Guardian. Which I do now and forever.

I smeared blood over the main wall inside of the castle, smirking while I was doing it. I still have my humanity, I used my own blood. It hurt, yes but I don't care...for Jeremy. I have to scare them, whatever it takes.

Welcome to hell.

That will do it, hm? The fairies won't wake up for over 12 hours, perfect time for me. Excellent. But first time to pay a visit to good ol' North. Oh, this is going to fun, and I LOVE my fun. I walked over to the exit of Tooth's castle, glancing back at their 'sleeping' bodies, I smirked. "It's good to be home, honey." Letting out a menacing laugh, I left. I'll lead one of the guardians to Tooth, who cares for her? Ah, Jack Frost. This will be good, oh so good. I've been wanting to play with him. Be ready Jacky boy, I'm-a coming for ya'.

*Narrator's POV*

North or as commonly known as Santa Claus was sat in his office, carving a new train for his track out of an ice block fitting perfectly with his iced train tracks. This was his second pride and joy, he loved his train track set. Nothing in the world could go wrong today, he thought. North groaned as Phil the Yeti slammed the door open, he turned seeing the Yeti shaking. North rose one of his bushy eyes brow's.  
"What is wrong with you? Jack Frost frozen your tongue?" North grinned slightly.  
"W-wolf. D-destroy." North's eyes widened.  
"What?" He stood up and barged past the quivering Yeti, looking around the workshop not another Yeti or Elf in sight. Nothing but every toy smashed to pieces on the floor.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" North snapped in anger, looking everywhere for who ever did this to his workshop, destroying all the toys for all the children in the world. North froze seeing the globe turn slowly revealing a blood message, more like one word.  
"Hell."

Every door that was opened, slammed shut in unison, in just a mere second. Followed by a very large thud.  
"Yeti?!" North knelt down to the now unconscious Yeti.  
"Come out right now or..." North shivered violently feeling a dangerously drop in heat. Scratching was heard against wooden floor boards.  
"ARGH!" North fell to his knees, seeing that he's now bleeding from his knee's.  
"Who is this?!"  
"You should know..." North's eyes widened, hearing that voice, it's colder but still recognisable.  
"Kiera." He spat out.  
"Glad you remember me." Last thing he saw, the crushing of his very last toy against his head followed with blood red eyes.

Kiera laughed, "Tooth: check. North: check. Aw, time to pay a visit to a certain bunny. Oh, I have plans for this one." She smirked, zooming out North's workshop, heading straight for E Aster Bunnymund. Four large paws pounding rapidly against the cold, hard ground, soaring through the cold, icy wind against her thick, black fur coat.

Morphing back into her human form, she stood at the entry tunnel, Bunnymund is there, hearing his thick Australian accent. Kiera moved silently through the tunnel seeing a couple of egg statues, she smirked.

'This is going to be good.'

One by one, thirteen egg statues were taken, Bunnymund got really suspicious at the sound...of silence.  
"Anyone out there, mate?" He stood to his large feet. His rose coloured button nose twitched, followed by the twitching of his large rabbit ears. Letting out a stifled gasp Bunnymund shifted himself quickly to see the thirteen egg statues standing in a row with broken egg shells around them.  
"W-what's goin' on here, mate?"

Crimson eyes watched the rabbit's every move, smirking she nodded to the egg shaped statues. Within a second all thirteen statues shifted one at a time, blood letters on each one.  
"Hell is upon you...w-what is going on here?!" Bunnymund stuttered, slightly frightened about what is happening right before him. Bunnymund's eyes widened at the sudden heat behind him. He exhaled before turning around facing what is most likely his worst fear. The wolf. Low growling, razor sharp fangs were shown.  
"Welcome to hell." Once again: he only say blood red eyes, only blood red eyes.

"Oooooh, Sandman, I'm coming for you. Heh." Kiera's mind has been corrupted with the most deepest and darkest evil, death, fear, violence all the things that Ghost's are full of and create.

Kiera moved through the tunnels, morphing back into her human form tracking down where Sandman's location is. Smirking she flashed through the shadow's of the night, looking up at Sandman creating such happy dreams for all the young girls and boys, 'Too bad they have to end so early.' Kiera slowly and silently sneaked up on Sandman as he was happily creating dreams for the sleeping children.

As soon as Kiera got close enough toward Sandman, her pure golden eyes were flooded with crimson liquid in mere seconds as her pale hands changed violently into large paws, with razor sharp claws. With a shake the rest of Kiera was a fearless, violent monster, ready to pounce for the kill. But she remembered to only scare the guardian's. Which she did and is going to.

In one blink of her deadly eyes, flames. One by one every happy dream that Sandman created burst up in flames, representing the fiery pit of hell. Sandman was shaking and looking around in distress sat on his golden sand cloud, his eyes widen at the sight of those vicious fangs and hypnotising deadly eyes of pure insanity.

Every child whimpered in their beds at the horror that was going on their innocent minds. One by one they all jolted up, breathing heavily near to their cheeks flooding with tears followed by a violent roar. The children weren't safe anymore, neither were the guardian's.

"Jacky Frost, I have something special planned for you~ Get ready, my boy. Heh." Kiera only had a few more hours before Tooth woke up along with North, Bunnymund and Sandman. Once again she morphed back into her human form, walking all the way to Jack Frost's location, smirking to herself. Kiera stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly in front of a dress store.

"This will do." Grinning she entered the store, in a matter of minutes Kiera walked out in a mid-thigh, strapless black dress. Perfect for her matured figure, easy to get a certain boy's attention.  
"This will be good." Kiera strutted her way to Jack Frost's home in high-heels.

Kiera stopped in front of a frozen lake, setting her hands to her hips, she sighed...putting on an act.  
"I'm so stupid...I shouldn't have even let him touch me. God, I feel...violated. Is there actually a decent guy out there?" Fake tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Yes, they're are." An up spirited voice perked up behind her, slowly she turned, 'Jack Frost...excellent.'.  
"They're are decent, respectful, lovable guys out there, miss. You're just looking in the wrong places."  
"Now, why should I trust you? You're just a boy with a blue hoodie and a stick."  
'She has spunk, I like it.' Jack though, smiling.  
"'Boy'?" Jack questioned.  
"Yes, a boy." Kiera walked toward him in the slyest way, stopping right beside him, using a finger to stroke across his hoodie covered chest, sending a shiver down his spine...for the first time ever.  
"Maybe, when you man up. You can give me call, if you're so sure, hmmmm?" Kiera continued before walking away. Jack took a hold of her wrist.  
"I don't know your name, miss." He spoke softly looking into her golden eyes, knowing nothing about her.  
"I don't know your name either, handsome." She smiled, flirting lightly with him, which caused him to grow a blush across his pale cheeks.  
"Jack."  
"Kiera." He frowned slightly, not knowing her last name either.  
"Last name?" Kiera laughed.  
"Only if you tell me yours." A mischievous glint in her eyes shun at the frosty guardian.  
"Frost, Jack Frost." Revealing his true identity.  
"Wolf, Kiera Wolf." Leaving out Ghost on purpose.  
"You're not surprised by who I am?" Jack rose an eyebrow at her in question, confused.  
"I know who and what you are and all your guardian's buddies, as well. Goodbye Jack Frost." Kiera got out of his grasp on her wrist and began to walk away again but he froze her foot to the surface, Kiera rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"Who are you?" He ordered her, aiming his staff at her. She turned her face at him.  
"I'm sure North will tell you...eventually." With a wink of her left eyes, she flashed away.  
"W-what?!" Jack's eyes widened.  
"North. Wind take me to the Pole." With a large swoosh of air, Jack Frost was well on his way toward the biggest surprise he would encounter, much bigger than when he found out he would become a guardian.

"NORTH!" Jack shouted as he landed in the North Pole, no response. Quickly Jack forced his way through the front door to find a bloody horrible mess. The globe.  
"Hell." Jack gasped, and skidded all the way to North on the ground, followed with blood around him.  
"North! Wake up! Wake up right now!" Jack shook as hard as he could wanting so hard for North to be alive.  
"J-jack...is t-that you?" North opened his eyes to see the frosty guardian.  
"Yes. What the hell happened?!"


	6. Any Good In You?

"North, tell me what I can do."  
"G-get Tooth, S-Sandy and B-Bunny. If s-she got to m-me Jack, s-she must've got to t-them. G-go to t-them, Jack." Jack nodded, holding his staff followed by a burst of air, he glided all the way to Tooth's castle. Jack landed softly at the entrance to Tooth's castle.  
"Tooth?" He called. No response.

Jack's pace quickened into the castle, his eyes widened with horror, blood writing on the walls. "Welcome to hell."  
"J-Jack..." He twisted quickly to see Tooth, on the ground. Skidding towards her, he helped her up as all the young fairies woke up, still petrified of the monster they all saw.  
"Are you alright?"  
"M-Maybe. I-It was so s-scary J-Jack...I thought it was you." Tooth shuddered, remembering the whole ordeal.  
"M-Me? Why me?"Jack's crystal blue eyes widened.  
"T-there was a cold disturbance in here, then I-i saw it..."  
"Saw what?"  
"Blood red eyes...and it said something: 'I'm not Jack, sweetheart.'" Tooth got back on her feet, now back to her normal flying self but she was still afraid. Still staring at the smeared message on the wall.  
"Don't think about that, same thing happened to North."  
"Same thing? Oh god, it happened to Sandy and Bunny?" Tooth brought her knees up to her chest, worrying about the other guardian's.  
"I don't know. I need you to go to North and help him, whoever did this injured him."  
"Oh my. I'll go there right away, good luck Jack. Be careful." He nodded as the wind took him all the way to Sandman's location, it was just as bad. Sandman lay there motionless just like North and Tooth.

Jack Frost moved instantly to Sandman's side, shaking him, trying to wake him up.  
"Sandy, wake up, come on."  
Sandman's eyes fluttered open as he sat up slowly.  
"Sandy are you alright?" He nodded his head un steadily, getting up to his feet.  
"I'll meet you at North's. I have to check on Bunny, okay?" Sandman gave Jack a smile before creating a cloud of golden sand, flying all the way to the Pole.

As for Jack, he tried to make his way to Bunnymund's warrant. "You here Bunny?! Are you ok?!" Jack called landing on the soft grass.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm alright, mate. Why are you here?" Bunnymund hopped over to Jack, as he stared at the message upon the stone egg statue's.

Jack nodded slowly, if this happened to him, he wouldn't be okay. But it didn't happen to him, Kiera led him to North...she has to have something to do with this. "We need to head to the Pole. North, Tooth and Sandy are there and need our help."  
"Help? Help for what, mate? Never mind, let's just go." Bunnymund tapped his foot, creating a tunnel beneath the two of them to the Pole, right at the entrance.  
"Convenient." Jack commented, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Right." Bunnymund waved it off, he could only think about the beast that did this, 'Those eyes...it's all I see at every corner' he shuddered at the thought at seeing that monster again.

"Bunny, come on in. We have things to discuss." North called Bunnymund over from where he sat, as Tooth tends to his wounds on his knees caused by the beast.  
"What's goi-" Bunnymund stopped mid-sentance as he saw the dried blood smeared on the globe, same thing as Tooth and himself. Hell.  
"Sit down." North practically ordered the other guardian's which they obliged to, sitting around the room.  
"The monster that attacked myself, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny, is more than any beast. It's a girl, a woman." Everyone's eyes widened, except from North's and Jack's.  
"Her name is Kiera Ghost Wolf, the Ghost Guardian."  
"S-she's a Guardian?!" Tooth exclaimed, not believe at what attacked her was indeed a guardian, like herself.  
"Yes."  
"Not a good one." Jack muttered.  
"You may think that now, but...there's more to Kiera than meets the eye. She's different from the rest of us. She's quite dark, cold."  
"Like Pitch..." Tooth whispered.  
"In a way but she's better than him." North breathed out.  
"North, how can she be such...a horrible, merciless beast that attacked us all?" Jack stayed quiet at that, she didn't attack him...  
"Before she became the Ghost Guardian, she was cursed when she was born, cursed by a gypsy that allowed her to live forever, never age...all sorts of great things such as the ability to procreate like normal humans, have humanity but at a price...the beast within her, she can control it at times but...the beast inside her, is her. Do you remember the vicious animal attack's of 1900-1920? That was her, in her prime, Kiera indulge in her violent, fearless, merciless, death filled nature and being a guardian didn't help much at all, children didn't really believe in the ghosts back then."

"Wait so you're saying...she can control ghosts?" Jack questioned, with Sandman creating a question mark above his head.  
"Yes and no, she can manipulate ghost's to do her bidding like how people say they saw a chair move by it's self, things like that." North explained clearly the things that she can do, that he know's of.  
"Why is she doing this, mate?" Bunnymund asked out loud.  
"From what you told me about the blood smears, 'Welcome to hell.', 'Hell' and 'Hell is upon you'."  
"N-North..." Tooth pointed over to the globe, as a large shadow increased around it.  
"Pitch." Bunnymund growled.

A menacing laugh came out the dark paled spirit before speaking to the five guardian's.  
"Ah, the famous five in a little predicament, hm? Being attacked by vicious beast, roar, roar, roar." Pitch spoke through his chuckles.  
"How do you know about that?!" Tooth yelled at him.  
"Who do you think planned it?" Pitch smirked, "Oh, wolfy, come out, come out."  
Thud after thud could be heard, Tooth gasped, she flew, hiding behind North.  
"Meet Kiera, I'm sure you all know her by now. "

A low growl emitted from her snout, the razor claw's scrapping against the oak wood floor. Bunnymund got his boomerang's at the ready. North wield his swords in defense against the large female wolf.  
"Easy Kiera. I'm sure you liked the little show Kiera put on for you all, it was a pleasure to watch them all." Pitch morphed into a shadow, shifting himself on to the globe, many lights going off due to all the nightmare's that he created once Sandman was dealt with and all the young fairies were too frightened to leave the castle knowing the wolf was still out there.

"Aw, look, the lights are going out thanks to the big bad wolfy." Pitch grinned at the five helpless guardian's.  
"I'm not afraid of you Pitch. We are not afraid of you." North exclaimed.  
"Of course not, but...of Kiera. Of course you are, afraid. Isn't that right, Tooth?" Pitch smirked right at her, remembering every detail of what Kiera did to her and knows she does too.

Tooth's breath hitched feeling a hot sensation do her neck, hearing a low growl down her ear caused her heart to race fast, faster than anything. Her fear of the very beast that was behind her, sure that Kiera was ready to kill anyone, anytime and her. Nothing happened. Tooth slowly and carefully turned toward the monster that haunted her.

"Hello, sweetheart." Kiera grinned as Tooth jumped out of her skin, hiding beside North and Bunnymund. Kiera groaned feeling ice hit her around her shoulder blades, "You really want to be on my bad side, don't you, Jacky boy?" Kiera snarled at Jack, rolling her shoulder back, shaking the ice off her back. Turning toward the icy guardian, her razor like claws digging into the hard wood flooring with every step she took toward Jack. He pointed his staff at her, ready for what she got in store for him.

"Have fun, Kiera. I have turning out lights to tend to since it's christmas in a week or so. Don't make a mess Kiera."  
"I'll try not to." Kiera smirked staring deadly into Jack's eyes, as his widened.

"Kiera." The sound of North's russian accent filled Kiera's ears, "What? You want your insides out first?" Kiera turned, fangs bared. Blood filled eyes staring him down.  
"Stop it, Kiera. I know you. You were as good as me, there is still good in you. Why are you doing this?" North stepped closer towards her, as she shifted herself away from Jack.

Kiera morphed back into her human form, in the same dress that she was in when she persuaded Jack to see North.  
"No, North, you knew me. I'll leave you to find out if there is some humanity still left in me." Kiera moved slowly around the five guardian's as if she was circling her prey like a vicious shark would. "Why am I doing this? You ask, that is for me to know and for you to never find out."

*Kiera's POV*

I'm lying to everyone, but that's the way it has to be, I'm a killer, cursed to kill and live forever doing so. I remember when I first met North, soon after he and the other guardian's defeated Pitch in the Dark Age's. North was like a father to me, the only one that wasn't scared of me and cared for me.__

"Go away." Kiera growled, facing away from the large russian man, with a long white beard.  
"Kiera, I'm not afraid of what you are. I care about who you are." North started, speaking softly to her, knowing she is quite fragile right now. There was a pause of silence before Kiera responded to what he said.  
"Who am I?" Her voice was broken, sounding so hurt. He moved slowly towards her, giving her his response.  
"You're Kiera Ghost Wolf, a guardian. A woman with the heart of a strong, fearless wolf. Capable of anything and everything." Kiera turned her head to him, violent streams of tears sliding down her pale cheeks.  
"That heart is shattered, I'm alone all the time. I don't want to be alone, the one I loved is dead because of me, and I was chosen to be a guardian and I don't know why and I doubt I will ever find out why." North sat down right next to her, taking her into his arms, holding her close, comfortingly.  
"Everything's going to be okay, Kiera. You're a good person, there's good in you but they can't see past the-"  
"The monster. They can't get past the monster that is me, North. They can't." Kiera whimpered, hiding her face in North's large chest, whimpering.  
"I could. I saw past it, Kiera. If they gave you a chance, they could see you are good inside." His voice was soft and comforting to Kiera, which caused her to calm down.  
"Thank you...North, for seeing past the beast...for being here, for me." 

I need to get Jeremy back, I have to obey Pitch, but in the end will I get him back? Does he even have Jeremy? What I'm doing for Pitch is terrible, I used to be a guardian and I still am. I'm supposed to protect to the children of the world that believe in the guardian's...but I'm doing the exact opposite. All this for Jeremy? He was a good, loving, strong man for me but he's dead, thanks to his brother, John. I have moved on from Jeremy, haven't I? I'm not in love with him, anymore. I loved him, past tense. Do I want him back...?

I stared at North as Jack and the other guardian's surrounded me. I considered disobeying Pitch, leaving Jeremy with him? Or does he even have him? I have to find out, soon.  
"What are ya' gonna' do now, mate?" Bunnymund grinned at me, spinning his boomerang's in his paw's.  
"Leave." His eyes widened at my response, watching me start to leave the pole.  
"Kiera." I turned to see North, his soft eyes staring at me.  
"See if there's any humanity in me now, North."


End file.
